Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Lemon Collection
by Animebananas
Summary: A series of lemons for the hot KHR boyss. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Hibari Kyoya

**AN: This is the first one in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn collection. I might make multiple ones for the same guys, I don't know yet. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Let go of me! I told you to let go!" You struggle in the grasp of 5 goons from the Discipline Committee. Today is not your lucky day. First you wake up late, then you forget your lunch, then you find a kitten stuck in a tree. Since you have a soft spot for animals, it's impossible for you to leave the poor thing. However, it doesn't hesitate to claw your face off in the process of saving it. Bleh.

Hibari Kyoya already has his tonfas out the moment the goons pull you to the entrance. You notice a few eyes peeking from classrooms above. Well damn.

"Do you realize how late you are?" his deep voice growls.

You spit at his direction and whack one of the guys in the balls. That's what you get for messing with (Full name), the number one delinquent of Namimori! He groans and loosens his grip, and you take the moment to take out the rest of the guys. Until Hibari breaks in.

There's one thing you know for sure. You're pretty good at combat until Hibari is involved. That's when you start running. Slipping past the tangle of men, you dash towards the door and hurl yourself into a random classroom. Oh great, it had to be your first period. You best friend, Mari, hides her face in her textbook, pretending not to know you. Not that now's the time for you to care.

"Miss (Name), you're late-" The teacher begins.

"No time, Mr. Discipline's on the loose!" you reply breathlessly before spinning around for a hiding spot. The teacher and students freeze up, although some girls glance at the door eagerly.

Another thing, Hibari is popular with the girls. The masochist girls. Okay, so he's pretty attractive, but no one in their right mind would try to flirt with Hibari.

The door flew open. "Stop running away, herbivore. I'm going to bite you to death, " He reaches out for you only to grasp air. You reach the other door and sprint out of it. Quick footsteps follow behind you.

Finally, you crawl into a random room, grateful for the lock it provides. Then you look around. Oh gosh, this is the reception room. You slide open the window as quietly as possible and climb out, trying to close it but failing.

"Ooof!" You land ungracefully and rush out of the front gates. Maybe it'd be nice to skip for now.

Just as the sun begins to set, you hear your doorbell ring. Since you lived alone, you don't get company often.

"(Name)! Open up! It's me, Mari!" An irritated voice shouts.

"Oh, coming!" You open the door to Mari, Tsuna, and Gokudera.

Mari crosses her arms and sighs, "You really can't keep out of trouble, can you?"

"H-Hibari-san is too scary," Tsuna's voice shakes.

You roll your eyes as you walk out with them wearing a black tube top and jean shorts. You reach over on a hook to grab your jean vest, then slide yourself into it. Mari smirks as she lights hers and Gokudera's cigarettes, "Stop being so sexy and come on."

You all stroll down the street, buying random stuff to eat at the shopping district. Being the glutton you are, you buy almost all the food you see and sigh when you check your wallet, "I'm almost out."

"Stop buying so much food then," Mari stomps on her cigarette and crosses her arms, "Lucky you just get more toned the more you eat."

"Hey! I run around a lot!" You laugh before chomping into your dumpling. The darkening sky soon brings out the lights of the night life. Thank God there is no school tomorrow.

"Yeah, from Hibari," Gokudera smokes his fourth cig.

You kick him playfully as you run ahead of them, "Think I can get away with getting my hands on some alcohol?"

Mari grinned, "Yeahhh baby!" She danced a little in her sequined dress. Gokudera blushes slightly.

You smirk and drag Tsuna along, "Whatcha doing with the bad crowd, kid?"

"H-huh?" He blushed, embarrassed, "Gokudera-kun just invited me, so..."

"Thank you so much for coming, boss!" Gokudera crawls onto the floor and kneels in front of Tsuna.

"I-it's fine, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tries to get him to stand, "People are staring!"

You grin at the shining lights as some guys come up, "Hey cutie, you want to get a few drinks?"

You glance at them, "Hmmmm. Alright, but it's all on you! I'm not paying~" You giggle and walk up to them. You can feel Mari's disapproving eyes on you already.

"Oh? If it isn't the herbivore."

You feel your stomach lurch, recognizing the voice and tone already. What's Hibari doing here?! You turn and see him, and surprisingly some girls trying to cling onto him. They obviously don't go to Namimori.

"It seems you tried to escape me this morning," Tonfas appear by his side, "But you can't escape now." The girls swoon. Obviously not the brightest girls either, probably thinking he's a bad boy. Which he is. Too much of a bad boy for them, though.

"Oi, kid. We're taking her," One of the boys grabs your wrist.

"Oh?" Hibari's eyes narrow, "I'll bite you all to death then. I do hate the crowds here." Uh-oh.

You try to slide out of the guy's grasp, "Let go!"

He suddenly smacks you across the face, "No way, you said you'll drink with us!" Collective gasps are heard from the girls next to Hibari.

"(Name)!" Mari shouts from a distance. You hold your cheek silently.

Finally, "You son of a bitch." A laugh climbs from your throat. You snatch the guy from his collar and ram your knuckles into his jaw. You hear Hibari chuckle and groans erupt from the other guys a second later.

The girls have run off. That leaves you and Hibari. You turn to him, "Thanks, I guess."

"Hn, I wasn't doing it for you," He holds up his tonfas, "It was just a warm up. They were disturbing me anyways."

"H-hey, I don't have a weapon!" You begin to flee.

"I don't care. I'll bite you to death," Hibari chases after you, tonfas ready.

Finally, you reach the door of your apartment, struggling to get the key into the lock, "Come on, dammit." Eventually, it slides into the keyhole, and you twist it hastily. You swing open the door and almost shut it when an arm pushes on it to keep it open. You scream and grab a knife from the kitchen counter, "Don't you dare!"

Hibari's figure appears and he shuts the door. The light from the moon and the streets pour in from your bare window, highlighting his sharp features, "Now I'll bite you to death."

You shakily hold up the knife, "Look! I've got a knife! Don't try anything funny!" You know that the fear in your voice is showing through, but you don't care. Hibari is ready to murder you in your own home.

He smirks and twists your wrist painfully, making the knife drop with a clash, "You're weak. That's what happens when you depend on all of those people. Now then, I should bite you to death."

You struggle in his death grip and wince, closing your eyes, when you realize that your efforts are futile. Suddenly, lips are pressed roughly against yours. Your eyes fly open to see Hibari's face leaned into yours. You feel your face burn, "H-mmph..."

He pulls away, making you long for more, "Keep your eyes open when I bite you to death, herbivore."

You breathe heavily, putting your hand against your heart, "I can't..."

"Hn, I don't care anymore." His tonfas drop beside him.

"Huh?" You glance up at him. He grabs your arm and pulls you to him, forcing his lips back onto yours. Well, it's not really forcing anymore...

You skillfully return it and wrap your arms around his neck. Hibari's body presses yours against the counter roughly, and his finger slides into the side of your shorts. Your face reddens as you pull away for a second, "Hibari..." You say breathlessly.

"You haven't served your full punishment yet, herbivore," His head lowers to your neck as he bites into your soft spot. You bite your lip to keep from moaning, but a minor gasp escapes.

"Oh God," You whisper as he yanks down your tube top along with your strapless bra, revealing your breasts. Your arms instinctively rise to hide them, but Hibari pulls them away.

"Don't try to stop me," he murmurs before sliding his mouth down to them.

You put your finger into his feathery hair to yank him away, "H-hey! We should at least go to my bedroom..."

He glances up angrily and picks you up with ease, "Where is it then?" You point to an open door in the hallway, and he impatiently makes his way to it then tosses you onto the bed. You feel the springs strain faintly as you bounce from the impact. Immediately, Hibari is on top of you pinning your arms and exploring your body with his skillful tongue. A moan finally escapes, and you look away in embarrassment.

Hibari smirks and sits up, loosening his tie. Eagerly, you pull it loose and throw it to the side for him, then begin unbuttoning his shirt. A slightly amused smile lingers on his face as he watches your fingers crawl onto the skin of his shoulders to pull off his shirt. As soon as you do, he pushes you back down, removing your vest and shorts, panties coming off with them. His smooth skin rubs against yours.

Soon enough, he reaches for his own pants, but you swat his hand away and unzip it for him, pulling them off, and soon enough, the boxers. The sight of his manhood makes you look away in embarrassment. It was definitely huge. "Stop looking away, you naughty herbivore," He puts his hand on your cheek, turning your head back as he bites your ear.

One of his hands reaches up and immobilizes both of yours as he grabs your waist and roughly kisses down the valley of your breasts. Bruises will definitely be there tomorrow. His finger trails down your spine, making you shudder in a good way. Finally, he lets go, his lips reaching your bottom half. He looks up at you with his lusty dark eyes as he pulls your legs up to his waist.

You feel his tip against the walls of your insides, and he finally enters, making you gasp. The steady thrust excites you each time, and you feel your nails dig into him as he speeds up. The friction between him and you gets stronger, and finally he mumbles, "Say my name..."

"K-Kyoya," You whisper breathlessly and he pushes in further. He'd hit the G-spot, making you moan once more.

"Say it louder..." He murmurs as he goes even faster, and even he is beginning to lose his breath.

"Kyoya!" You are almost to the point of shouting, your heart pounding as your nails carve into his skin.

He smirks as he feels your fluids spurt, "Already?"

You blush harder, and look into his dark eyes, "I-I..."

"I'm not stopping until I cum," He continues, going quicker and rougher than ever. The grinding sensation makes you cry out in pleasure.

Mercilessly, he pounds your G spot, making you huff out his name, "Kyoya!" 'Hibari definitely knew how to please a girl,' you thought to yourself. You might not be able to walk straight tomorrow, but all that matters is here and now, this glorious moment.

You squeeze Hibari's shoulders as he pumps himself into you a few more times, then releases his fluids. A faint groan creeps from his mouth as he pulls out and sighs, putting his lips against your neck once more. You lay silently, completely exhausted. He runs his tongue up your neck before chomping into it. Warmth oozes out, and he sucks it clean.

"Kyoya?"

He doesn't answer, but stares at you with those sexy eyes.

"You should punish me more...," You mutter, stroking his soft, raven hair.

"This isn't the end of your punishment," his eyes narrow, "It's only the beginning. I'm going to take a bite out of you, one by one, until you reach your death."

You feel a smile sneak onto your face.

"That's fine too."


	2. Chapter 2: Cavallone Dino

**AN: Dino Cavallone is here! Enjoy! Who's next, hmm. Make some suggestions, anyone?**

* * *

You stare down at your gown nervously as you stand at the entrance of the Cavallone's mansion. The envelope you grip is damp from your sweaty hands.

How long has it been since you've seen the Chiavarone boss? A few years at the least.

"Calm down," You murmur to yourself, fidgeting with your smooth hair, "Calm down, (Name)...you'll be fine." A few people pass you and enter through the grand doors. A few traces of an orchestra playing reach your ears.

"Miss? Are you going to enter... oh! If it isn't (Name) herself! Dino was hoping you'd arrive."

You straighten your back and glance up, "R-Romario!" The Chiavarone boss's right-hand man smiles faintly and holds the door open for you. You nod to him politely and enter through them. The nostalgic sight of the large room captivates you.

Long tables are piled with rich foods and drinks, and hospitality is offered to the guests. You grab a hold of your silky dress, not sure of what to do.

"(Name)-chan, is that you? Wow, you really came!" You spin around and see him. Dino's golden strands had grown out a bit, and his height has skyrocketed. However, his smile is the same.

You try to hold back your goofy smile and curtsy, "Well if it isn't Dino. And I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Well thanks for coming!" He beams, handing you a glass of champagne, "My men wanted me to hold something formal like this, and I can't say no to them. How have you been, we haven't talked in a long while!"

You take it gratefully, "I've been alright. And yourself?" You slowly sip the beverage.

"Well," He starts before getting interrupted.

"Dino-kun!" A girl arrives next to Dino and clings onto his arm, "Miss me?" Her auburn curls bounce as she leans her head against his shoulder.

For some reason, you feel a pang in your heart. The feelings you've had for Dino over the years haven't changed, but you've always been too shy to mention them to him. After all of this time, it shouldn't be a surprise that Dino had gotten a girl... he's nice, handsome, and rich.

"E-Elli, you're back from the UK, it seems," Dino awkwardly tries to escape from her grip, but she just tightens around him.

"Yes! I have missed you soooo much, Dino-kun! And you look so good in that suit!" She chirps. Elli is right. Dino looks like a complete stud.

You clear your throat, "E-Elli-chan? I think you might be cutting the blood circulation from Dino's arm."

Her face scrunches up, blue eyes glaring at you, "What's it to you? I love him, and that's all that matters!"

Dino laughs nervously and pulls away, "She's right, Elli, my arm is starting to fall asleep." He shakes it slightly and steps towards you, "And I'm catching up with (Name)-chan here."

Elli pouts, "Who is she?" You feel the urge to slap Elli, but you know better than to lose your temper in such an environment.

Dino grins and wraps his arm around you, making you blush, "She's my ultimate childhood friend. We haven't seen each other in quite some time."

"Ohh, okay! There's nothing romantic going on between you two then, right?" Elli giggles.

You hesitate, wanting to protest, but Elli only speaks the truth, "No, we're just friends. It's always been that way."

"I see! Nice to meet you then, (Name)-chan! I can call you that, right?" Elli shakes your hand enthusiastically.

You feel Dino's arm loosen, and you look up to see his expression. He looks somewhat depressed, "Are you okay, Dino?" You stare at him.

His warm brown eyes meet yours briefly, then he turns away quickly, "I'm fine." Something's definitely wrong. You can tell he's lying, but there's no reason to force it out of him if he doesn't want to talk.

"Alright then," Your finger brushes against his cheek, "You can talk to me about it when you want to." Dino looks at you, surprised, then smiles.

Elli then breaks in between you two and locks hands with Dino, "Let's dance, Dino-kun!" She drags him towards the center of the room, which is surrounded by dancing couples, despite his protests.

You sigh, delicately holding your empty glass. It's probably best to leave him to Elli. You make your way to the balcony and find yourself studying the dark sky. Glittering stars pour out from above, and the full moon hangs by invisible threads. It is absolutely...

"Breath-taking, isn't it?" A voice creeps up.

You spin around, "Dino! Weren't you dancing with Elli?"

He sighs, "That was a while back. It's been an hour, and the party's over. That's why I came to look for you."

"For me?" Your lips curve as you lean your back against the balcony. It's nice that he still looks out for you.

"Yeah... about that time," The blonde steps next to you and turns to face the now empty room where the party was held.

"What time?" You question.

"When you asked if I was okay... I wasn't," Dino's eyes stare directly into yours. You feel your heart skip a beat.

"What's wrong?" You swallow, somehow anxious of his answer.

"You said we were just friends... I didn't like that," Before you know it, Dino is pressed against you. You can smell his scent, one that you can recognize instantly because of the many years you've known him.

"W-what are you talking about, Dino..." You feel your cheeks burn.

Dino smiles as he leans in, caressing your lips with his, "I love you, (Name)-chan. I've always had."

No way. Nowaynowaynowaynoway!

"D-Dino..." You manage to reply. Your whole body is shaking uncontrollably.

"Do you love me?" He whispers softly into your ear.

You nod, trying to stop your trembling. Is this real?

"Prove it," He murmurs playfully, twirling your hair, "Prove that you love me, (Name)-chan."

"P-Prove your love first!" You stammer.

"I want to," He blushes, "But I don't know if you'll want me to."

Your heart races. Is he implying what you think? "I... I want to." You squeeze your eyes shut, not wanting to bear with the embarrassment of what you just said.

"Really?" A hint of surprise flows through Dino's voice. You feel his hand grab yours as he leads you into a hidden room. A large bed with velvety sheets hovers in the center. He glances back at you with lusty eyes, but he confirms, "You sure you want to? I don't want to force it upon you, (Name)-chan."

You squeeze his hand, "Yes... I really do." You gasp as he starts to unbutton his shirt.

He grins at you, yanking at the buttons impatiently, "Alright, well I'm losing control of myself, you're not going to be able to stop me."

Unzipping your gown, you step out of it, watching it crumple to the floor. Dino stares at your figure and glances away, running his hand through his golden locks. As you make your way to him, he turns back, "You're beautiful, (Name)-chan..."

You blush and wrap your arms around his chest, feeling his muscular arms surround you. You gaze at his tattoo, then smile up at him.

"I can't hold back any longer," Dino whispers and tilts your head, slipping his tongue into your mouth, Your tongues encircle each other, and you feel his hands glide down to your hips. The callused texture of his fingers and the lace of your panties grind together, and you press harder against him. A small moan escapes him as he pulls his tongue away from yours and plants soft kisses down your neck. When he reaches your soft spot, you return the moan.

"I want you, Dino," you mutter breathlessly, moving your fingers along his skin. You notice the slight shiver as they near his pants. A bulge throbs from within, and you pull your fingers away, face reddening even more.

He glances up at you, embarrassed, "I can't help myself."

You giggle, aroused by his cuteness, and reach back down, undoing his belt and slacks. His pants loosen and fall to the ground, revealing his boxers and the even more noticeable rise. Kneeling down in front of Dino, you push them down, revealing a giant, throbbing member. It was wonderful. As you twirl your tongue around the tip, you hear Dino's moan, and his fingers slip into your hair. His manhood enters your mouth, and you lightly suck it, moving back and forth.

"God, (Name)-chan..." Dino huffs, and when he finally releases your hair, you stand, grinding yourself against him. You both fall onto the bed, entangled within each other. Dino's finger slithers down to your lace panties, smirking slightly when he feels the dampness. In an instant, he pulls them off, then sits you up, unhooking your bra. After it is flung across the room, his tongue meets your breasts. You cry out in pleasure, back arching.

"Take me," You huff as Dino gently bites one of your nipples, "Dino, take me already!"

He snickers quietly and spreads your legs, "I was planning to, (Name)-chan." His stone hard member presses onto your womanhood, and you can feel your insides screaming for him to enter. Soon, he fulfills your wish.

Dino plunges in, heaving himself inside of you. You can't hold in your moans much longer.

"Faster," You gasp, "Faster, Dino!" Your wish is his command. Dino quickens, grunting with each and every thrust. A trickle of your fluid escapes, but you barely notice.

Your heart speeds up, as if it will burst at any moment.

You rock yourself within him, making him groan as your rhythm matches his. The springs of the bed begin to creak at a steady pace, echoing throughout the circular room.

Dino continues to go deeper each time, catching you off guard again and again. Eventually, he can't go any deeper, but his force increases nonetheless, making you scream out his name. Panting, he buries his manhood far into your tunnel. Your eyes meet.

You both know that the climax is close.

Finally, it happens. Dino's seed flows into you, mixing within your barriers. He slides out, letting out a heavy sigh as he crashes next to you. You nuzzle him playfully, too tired to move.

"I love you, (Name)-chan," His rich brown eyes gleam in the moonlight, and his arm scoops you up and pulls you in.

"I love you more, Dino," You murmur, snuggling him and placing your head by his neck. A small smile crawls onto his face as he lands a light kiss onto your forehead.

"I love you the most."


	3. Chapter 3: Alaude

**AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Had some personal matters to take care of. Get ready for Alaude! :) Also, I couldn't find much info about him, although I kinda know his personality and such, there's not a lot of background information of what he did. Therefore, this scenario may not be completely realistic, but it's the best I could do. Sorry for it being so short! TYL Gokudera is next. ;)**

* * *

"Alaude!" You burst through the door without knocking, slamming an envelope onto his wooden desk. It is sealed with a crest, one you know so well. The crest of the Vongola.

"Be a lady for once and knock," He murmurs deeply, running his long slender fingers through his platinum hair. Wet platinum hair.

"Goodness, you could at least dry your hair before coming back to your office," You blush, not making any eye contact with him. You feel his icy eyes on you as you drift further back.

"You know that no one else comes into my office besides you mostly. I don't think it'd matter."

You grab the envelope again without even thinking and smack it against the top of his head, "Are you saying I don't count?!" He stands immediately, looming over you. His eyes narrow, flaming slightly.

Before, you could apologize, the whole building begins to shake, knocking a few objects to the ground. The shatter of glass echoes throughout the office. "What's going on?" Alaude turns to look out the window. A cloud of smoke rises from below.

There is brief knock followed by the swing of the door, "Sir, it seems that there are some disturbances down below. We'll take care of it, but the rooms will be on lock down until the issue is dealt with." And with that, the door shut. The twist of a key. Then a click.

"Wait, at least let me out!" You scramble over, pounding on the wood. After finally giving up, you let out a sigh, squeezing the soft fabric of your dress.

"Is it that bad getting stuck with me, (Name)?" The harsh voice whispers in your ear. Alaude's faint breath presses against your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

You gulp, feeling his warm strong hands curl around your wrists, "Alaude, this is a serious situation."

"And why should you worry?" He leads you towards the oversized antique chaise in the corner, ignoring the scattered books and smashed figurines, "They said they'll take care of it... time will pass faster this way, won't it?"

You bite your lip. His seductive voice. How there was no one else who would hear it. His irresistible body. That no other woman has seen. The-

Before you know it, your back meets the soft plush, and you feel your curled locks and lengthy skirt sprawl against it, "A-Alaude..."

His lips seal off any more protests you have. They press sweetly against your own, not completely rough, but firm. As he reaches for your back, about to undo your dress, your hand flies to his. Still, his strength overwhelms you.

Fingers caress your bare skin, and you know that you can no longer hold back. You grab the collar of his white button-up, running your hands through the buttons, skillfully undoing them. His muscular chest comes into view, and you feel your heart rate increase.

Alaude smiles, "Quite eager if I'm not mistaken, (Name)."

You grab ahold of his creamy hair, fitting your mouth perfectly onto his. You know you've lost control. Not that Alaude was ever bothered by that.

Most relationships have one dominant partner. That's not the case with yours. Both of you were born dominant, and that wasn't going to change.

He flips you over with a grunt, pressing his hard body against yours. As he continues to yank off your dress, finally ripping it and throwing it to the side, you feel up his abs. fingers slightly trembling. A sigh escapes from his lips, forming a smile.

His fingers struggle with his zipper in his difficult position, but he finally succeeds. He stares at you with lust-filled eyes as he continues to pull off the rest of his clothing.

"A-Alaude," You gasp as his palms rub against your thighs softly, pulling you slowly towards him. They move up your stomach to your breasts, then begin to fondle them gently.

His jaw skims down, reaching his hands, and he plants soft kisses against your bust. You let out a quiet moan as his teeth lightly sink into the tip, and you feel the hint of a curve on his lips.

Finally, he sits up, pulling your legs apart. Without even hesitating, his member enters straight in, thrusting slowly at first, then quickly speeding up. Your arms reach for him, but he smirks. You know exactly what is going to happen next.

Alaude grabs your wrists, pushing them to the edge of the chaise, where a little pole is built in. No one knows what it's for. Except for you. And Alaude of course.

A pair of handcuffs appear in his hands, and he slings them around the pole then snaps you into them. He forces your thighs towards your torso as he continues to ram into you, an everlasting smirk playing on his sadistic face. But you love it. And he knows you do.

"Alaude!" You cry out as he hits your G-spot. Your back arches only to fall back down shortly after. The clink of metal against metal never stops.

You two are both breathing heavily, but neither one of you want to give in just yet. Alaude continues to ram your G-spot, making you moan louder and louder each time. His smirk continues to get larger as you squeal out in pleasure.

His hands squeeze your hips as he leans in, biting your collarbone. You feel the strain of your insides, the feeling you get when he's trying to get completely in. Another ecstatic moan releases from your throat when he twists a bit before he begins to pump his manhood once again.

Alaude's face never changes, the hint of a sadistic sneer still remaining. His sky blue eyes bore into yours as he huffs quietly each time he goes deeper in. You can barely hold your orgasm any longer.

The alarming speed, the inhuman force, his irresistibly sexy features. You finally give in, and surprisingly he does too.

Both of your fluids swirl inside of you, making you sigh, exhausted and relieved. He stays in, his long eyelashes fluttering as his lips caress your bosoms once more, "Think they're done yet?"

"Hnn, who knows..." You murmur as Alaude gets up to undo the handcuffs. He massages your wrists, drawing you towards his warmth. Your eyes close as you listen to the fast pace of his heart, the quick rise and fall of his chest. A thin sheen of sweat covers you two, and yet the clean minty smell of Alaude remains on his body.

A quick rap on the door, "Sir, we're done. I'll be unlocking the door now. Er, there's a letter here for you as well."

"Alright," Alaude replies, sounding as if he'd been sitting at his desk the whole time, "Give me a minute." He separates from you, picking up his outfit and sliding into the attire. You crawl off the chaise and glance around for your dress, and panic overrides you when you notice the ripped gown laying on the sheet of broken glass.

"Alaude! What the hell did you do to my dress?!"


End file.
